


开始恋爱吧！#01 名为立香的愿望机器

by PortiaPrussia



Series: 开始恋爱吧！ [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 原作衍生轻喜剧日常，私设可能注意。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Merlin | Caster
Series: 开始恋爱吧！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653262
Kudos: 1





	开始恋爱吧！#01 名为立香的愿望机器

**Author's Note:**

> 原作衍生轻喜剧日常，私设可能注意。

**迦勒底作战总部的通知下达，两天之后就开启了通向阿瓦隆的限时召唤通道，如果幸运EX的话召唤出那位冠位魔术师候补也不是不可能的事情。虽然在迦勒底四季的变化微乎其微，但现在好歹也是名副其实的冬天，藤丸立香缩在被炉里向玛修发起牢骚——**

**“怎么办啊玛修……呜咕，前辈我啊，已经没有足够的魔法召唤石去迎接那位魔术师了。可是，不甘心，不甘心啊……”咕哒的呆毛随着语气的起伏在空中舞动着，玛修几乎要忍不住伸手去摸，但碍于另外两位在场，还是克制住了逾越的举动。**

**“前辈请不要担忧！无论如何我都会陪伴在前辈的身边的！”小茄子眼中闪过坚毅的光芒，尽管身体素质已经日渐下降，但追随前辈的心是不会改变的。**

**“其实啊，也不是没有办法哦。立香酱。”罗马尼手上不停地剥着橘子，刚剥开一个就被立香抢走，和玛修还有达芬奇亲把整个橘子瓜分掉，“对于很多英灵来说，圣杯都是他们渴求之物。如果用圣杯向他们许诺，他们应该就会被吸引过来了吧。……呜哇好酸！”**

**“那样的话钓上钩的只会是天草〇郎那家伙吧。”出现了！达芬奇亲的吐槽。**

**“我倒是有个比罗马尼更好的方法哦！”达芬奇掏出亮晶晶的小石头诱惑着咕哒，“限时抢购~”**

**“呜哇……达芬奇亲真是太……嗯？嗯……没什么。”**

**“再来一单！！！”**

**“前辈！克制啊前辈！”**

**“多谢惠顾~”**

**这样，依然是被炉四人组日常打打闹闹的一天。**

**魔法召唤石，圣杯，还有达芬奇亲的秘诀一起使用！现在，是我的回合！**

**“我是梅林。人称花之魔术师。不用客气叫我梅林就……”戴着兜帽的魔术师在睁开双眼的一瞬间转身就想跑，被咕哒扯住兜帽死死拽住。咦，要问为什么？那召唤阵外面包围的一圈阿尔托莉雅是怎么回事啊？！**

**之后还是靠贝狄威尔出面解释了一番，御主是希望借助故人作为圣遗物召唤出自己。“御主那家伙，难道是恶魔吗？！”误会就这样莫名产生了，其实说到底还是达芬奇亲的恶作剧而已，尽管之后他的解释是“像这样的恋爱喜剧不是应该来一点误会再和解吗！”**

**召唤而来的第一天，梅林就呆在自己的房间和罗马尼还有贤王套近乎，完全忽略了满腔歉意的御主藤丸立香。当咕哒抱着装有五个圣杯的纸箱敲门的时候，还是罗马尼被使唤着来开门。居高临下地看着面色微红的咕哒还有她手上的纸箱，罗马尼一瞬就明白了她的来意，嘴角拉起熟悉的笑容，“是立香酱啊！”在贤王还在嘟嘟囔囔“杂修来这里打扰本王做什么”的时候，就被很会读空气的罗马尼拉出房间，留下立香和梅林两人独处。**

**还残留着欢声笑语不停的三人组的气息，现在只是寂静的面面相觑，咕哒第一次觉得迦勒底分配的从者房间很空旷。**

**“之前的事情很抱歉，没有顾虑到你的心情。”咕哒还是把练习过很多次的话规规矩矩地说了出来，但是对面却没有预料中的反应，像是“御主你这家伙果然是坏心眼啊”、“大哥哥我可是需要补偿的哦补~偿~”之类的都可以啊。然而梅林只是静静地盯着咕哒，像是在观察人类一样注视着她表情的变化。**

**咕哒又是心急又是沮丧，自己想象中打打闹闹的主从关系似乎在对方眼里并不如此。“这个，是给梅林的……补偿。真的很抱歉。”说完便匆匆逃走，留下装满圣杯的纸箱。**

**圣杯原来是这样可以随意赠送的礼物吗？初来乍到的梦魇感觉到一点不可思议，却丝毫没有将自己放入故事应有的主角的位置。**

**在走廊看着眼眶红红跑走的立香，罗马尼心里暗暗吐槽了一句梅林是笨蛋，回管制室找芙芙去了。**

**梅林出现在了第二天日常作战后的餐桌上，说是想来蹭吃蹭喝，抱着一个金光闪闪的圣杯到处炫耀，还强行抢走了罗马尼的草莓蛋糕，很是稳妥地拉了一波仇恨。果不其然，清姬的眼神已经变得很恐怖了呢，贤王也莫名吃醋开始各种使唤着自己，更加奇妙的是第一次见到阿尔托莉雅跑来“撒娇”要圣杯。**

**立香松了一口气，总算是能够正常地相处了，本来看到梅林总是拔腿想跑的尴尬情绪彻底消失了，虽然添了不少麻烦，但也是她所期待的。回到管制室就将梅林编排进日常队伍里，明明还没有来得及用珍稀素材培养起来，只是单纯地想要加深羁绊而已。因为那个人啊，总觉得很难走进他的内心，所以不得不加倍努力才行。**

**罗马尼找到梅林的房间要回了草莓蛋糕，一边警惕地食用着今日份的美味，一边吐槽着——梅林先生难道还会对人类的食物感兴趣吗！**

**“这个，对于御主来说果然是很珍贵的存在吧。”梅林的关注点似乎不在圣杯本身上面，尽管圣杯已经比不上曾经的圣物那样拥有实现愿望的力量，但是梅林并不在意这个。毕竟，对于冠位魔术师候补而言，本身已经没有什么难以实现的愿望。**

**“这是，立香酱曾经战斗过的证明呀。”**

**所以当梅林抱着五个圣杯出现在御主房间的时候，立香很是不知所措。**

**为什么梅林会突然出现在她的房间里啊？！敲门，敲门的礼节呢！她不仅仅是没有像普通女孩子那样在见面前精心打扮一番，根本就是衣冠不整，准备去浴室冲凉好吗？！**

**在被咕哒教育着绅士礼仪而不甘心地背过身去，嘴上还不自知地进行着性骚扰一般的发言时，咕哒已经以平日五倍速穿好了迦勒底战斗服。**

**“这时候不是应该穿好性〇睡裙吗？”被扔了一个枕头之后梅林终于学会了闭嘴。**

**本来看着这幅情景还以为梅林是来退还圣杯的，咕哒心情沮丧到极点，有一种迦勒底高中给高年级前辈梅林告白后被拒的少女漫画的感觉。**

**结果，果然啊，以梅林那家伙的性格怎么可能会来还圣杯呢！根本就是厚着脸皮来说，这个圣杯果然还是有些不足呢，都没有实现愿望的功能，御主要怎么补偿我呢。**

**补偿？咕哒的呆毛摇来摇去就是想不到自己把圣杯都赔给他了还要怎么补偿。脸红红的扯了扯迦勒底战斗服的扣子，完全被新到来的魔术师牵着鼻子走，有些纠结地问道“那梅林想要什么补偿？”对方回应的竟然出乎意料地不是性骚扰发言，愈发让咕哒感觉害羞——自己到底在想什么啊啊啊啊。**

**“御主可以代替圣杯实现我的愿望吗？”**

**——御主可以代替圣杯实现我的愿望吗。**

**昨天迷迷糊糊地答应了之后，立马被梅林要求着“那么我的第一个愿望就是……”，惊慌失措的御主赶紧找出一个小本子开始准备记录。**

**“再给我一百个愿望”，梅林被经过玛尔达特训后拳头打着推出了房间，又被路过的玛修和芙芙目睹了一切，现在整个迦勒底都是梅林性骚扰御主失败的流言。**

**立香现在还感觉有些不真切，和梅林的关系好像突然亲近了好多，但是却总是隔在心脏的万米之外。**

**经过千里眼智囊团的一番思想教育之后，梅林似乎开始意识到自己的御主依然只是一位年仅十七岁内心依然很脆弱的小姑娘而已。**

**“那样的话不是正好吗~年轻的情感才更加美味啊。”发出这样不知天高地厚的感想之后，差点被青筋暴起的贤王直接用王之号炮怼脸。罗马尼以关爱老年从者身体健康为由强行将贤王带去医务室。**

**“吉尔伽美什真是暴躁呢。”立香一开门便听到这样的抱怨，本来只是日常把打来的材料喂给梅林，却被对方缠着说要吃更美味的东西。从立香裙底钻出的芙芙一个飞踢，及时保护住身后的御主。**

**“凯西帕鲁格，不要对我的脸做出这么粗暴的举动啊！”咕哒赶紧抱回芙芙，用手给它顺毛安抚，却是在下意识地护着梅林。——大概是玛修知道她要去找梅林，偷偷把芙芙塞进来保护她的吧。莫名觉得有点好笑。**

**魔术师看着橘发少女藏也藏不住的笑意莫名有点怔愣，连她后来的话也没有听进去，只能打诨问一句，“才刚分开御主就已经开始想大哥哥我了吗？”**

**“芙！”重度警告。差点忘了凯西帕鲁格也在了。**

**“我说呀，梅林你想好了吗？之前的……愿望什么的……”少女尚且有些支支吾吾，感觉好像随时会发生什么难为情的play一样，立马补充到，“再许一百个愿望不可以。太过分的也不可以。不然……”说罢便举起芙芙，它也很配合地“芙——”进行恐吓。**

**既然凯西帕鲁格也在的话，不就只能是健全向的发展了吗。梅林偷偷叹了口气，“那御主可以带我去逛逛迦勒底吗？”**

**“诶？！就这样？”咕哒实在是没想到梅林“纠结”一周之后提出的竟然只是这样简单的要求。不知道这股失望感从何而来，似乎自己对于他的愿望一直有着隐隐的期待，像是缠着她做一些奇怪的事什么的。快速压下这样的情绪，想着梅林毕竟对于情感还很钝感，这样的事情不能强求呀，抿出熟悉的微笑，“嘛，那样的话，现在就可以哦。”**

**其实本该在他到来的第一天就完成的事情，但莫名其妙拖到了现在，还以他的愿望的名义被实现。第一天由于这样那样的误会，咕哒一直躲着他。第二天好不容易关系恢复正常，又因为梅林四处拉仇恨导致咕哒不得不把他雪藏起来。之后的一周，梅林每天都以加班好累的理由把咕哒强行留在房间当枕头用，晚上偷偷跑到她梦里进食。**

**这么说来，迦勒底社交完全为零呀。**

**好在大家战斗的时候还算友好交流，梅林和二世、贤王的关系都很好，至于圆桌更是早就相熟，吉尔伽美什Archer和贞德Alter由于经常一起出战的原因也渐渐开始熟悉。但清姬和玛修仍然对梅林很是警惕的样子。**

**迦勒底一日游下来，梅林倒是应付得游刃有余，立香一路上却累得半死。到餐厅的时候已经是深夜，还好冰箱里有卫宫妈妈留下的牛丼盖饭和味增汤，稍微加热一下就可以吃了。梅林并没有回房间休息，只是在一旁看着立香吃饭，时不时地跟她聊起刚才遇到的女性英灵。**

**咕哒越吃越没有胃口，冷不丁的梅林突然来了一句，“那我第二个愿望就是，御主给我做一份巧克力吧。”**

**咕哒彻底愣住了。诶，到底从哪里开始吐槽比较好。**

**第二个愿望？什么是第二个愿望？不是刚才已经完成了他的愿望吗？哦，对，好像梅林之前也有说“第一个愿望”什么什么的。那一共得有多少个愿望啊？！还有巧克力？现在是新年诶，为什么要做巧克力？是情人节巧克力还是什么其他的意思吗？梅林他不是不吃人类的食物吗？！**

**“咕……”发出为难的声音，连呆毛都跟着为难地沉了下去。**

**本来是从达芬奇那里偷学来的，说是“这样说的话会让立香很开心”什么的。为什么会变成这样啊。完全忽略了这句话应该放在情人节再提出来这个限制条件，梅林似乎读到了一点空气的样子，又提出其他奇奇怪怪的愿望作为替代。然而咕哒已经开始构思巧克力了。**

**今天的立香有点不一样。**

**即使是理性丧失EX的阿斯托尔福也感觉出来了。御主在没有征兆的情况下，突然闯进他的房间说要一起睡觉，把呆愣的梅林啪地一声关在门外。**

**“既然不喜欢为什么还要找人要巧克力呀。”立香裹在被子里诉苦。**

**诶？原来是这样的恋爱相谈女子睡衣party吗？阿斯托尔福和迪昂齐聚在此，立香莫名有种奇怪的安全感，他们真是神一般的存在呀，既可以理解女孩子的心情，又能明白男孩子的感受什么的。**

**“或许是喜欢甜食吗？”迪昂小声问道，御主一抬腿就可以看到裙底什么的太犯规了，是已经完全把他当成同性看待了吗？**

**“诶？罗马尼？是罗马尼吗？！”阿斯托尔福就着话题开始跑偏了，眼中的惊恐却是很明显的，“已经下手了吗！那位医生！”**

**“不是啦。是一个……完全对巧克力不感兴趣的人要求的。”咕哒抱着阿福房间里的老鹰玩偶打滚，“所以我才不知道他是什么意思嘛。”**

**不吃巧克力……阿斯托尔福还在心里暗暗排查可疑对象，原来是库丘林那家伙吗！果然呢，看上去就像是会找女孩子要巧克力的那种英灵。**

**“那样的话，可能是因为御主的巧克力对他来说有特殊的意义吧。即使不喜欢吃，也想要收到这份心意。”迪昂贴心地为咕哒盖了个小毯子，“顺带一提，我也希望收到御主的巧克力哦。”**

**“啊，迪昂你这小子！”阿斯托尔福开始和迪昂打闹起来，却没注意到咕哒的脸已经很是发烫了。**

**——想要收到我的心意……吗。**


End file.
